16 and New life Rewrite
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: I am Sari Sumdac . 16 year-old , single and pregnant . Pairings : Sari x Prowl ;Ratch x Arcee ; Bee x Blurr ; Bulk x Jazz . Rated T for the safety .
1. Chapter 1

Title: 16 and new life

Universe: TFA

Pairs: Sari x Prowl ; Blurr x Bee, Ratchet x Arcee ; Jazz x Bulkhead later.

Warnings: teen pregnancy, relation mech x femme and mech x femme tecnorganic ; yaoi, a little xenophobia;

Summary: I'm Sari Sumdac, I'm 16 and I'm pregnant. Follow my drama.

Chapter 1 : How it all began

Sari P.O.V.

"Well, folks. Currently, I am 16 years old and live in autobot base in Detroit . Occasionally, I visit my father . This while my organic part is removed. For the second Sentinel Prime, organic aberrations can not enter into Cybertron. But also, I was originally autobot . If I did not remove the organic part, I will not live as long as a live bot . But, after all, I have several friends: Optimus Prime (team leader); Bee and Bulkhead (my best friends), Blurr (the chatterbox of the team), Ratchet and Arcee (our doctors) and Prowl (the smart ninjabot) . One day, "Sentinel" Magnus "Prime sending us an order of presentation. He wanted my friends bot were the Cybertron. They should report for a week and then go on a mission of three months . It was agreed that Ratch would be just for accountability. After all, I could not stay alone at the base. And Ratch by a physician, was the most suitable to accompany me . Among comings and goings, I would be alone for two weeks . Unfortunately, something wrong is happening to me. I think I'm pregnant. Since bots started out, I'm throwing up, feeling tired and hungry, and my period is late.

Probably the condom my partner must have burst and I did not feel. Well, if I had felt I would have taken the morning after pill . So I go to a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test . I'm in tears . My spark hurts. Arriving home, I go straight to the bathroom . I follow the instructions. 30 minutes later the answer: Sparkling on the way. Primus,help- me ! My biggest fear is not to be a pregnant teen . It is the reaction of others. Nobody knew I was dating for five months. Since two months ago, I could not resist and I lost my virginity. I always protected. But I think that an accident happened this time. Oh, good Primus! Have mercy on me! "

1 week after ...

"I'm sick, drowsy and with many desires . I need to eat sweets . I'm crazy about sweets . Relief someone help me! My father did not know I'm pregnant. Soon Ratch will know it . And then the other bots. I was in my room recovering from more than a crisis of vomiting. I'm wrong and very scattered . Then I heard a voice:

"Sari, I'm back!" Said Dr. bot. Oh, good Primus, I'll get help now. But we also have to face the world . The die is cast.

When he saw me, he noticed my dejection and asked what was happening .

I said I was pregnant . My partner used protection, but it broke and I did not realize . So, I took the morning after pill. Then he told me to do tests to see if I contracted an STD. I said it was not necessary . He said I was cool. So I said the father was an autobot. So he asked his father. And I said:

"Prowl"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starting the care

Sari .

"Ratchet has spent time thinking . He really was amazed at everything that happened. But, he shouted to me. He understood that I was responsible. And that was just an accident."

Ratchet P.O.V.

"Well, I'm glad to be Prowl father of the sparkling . Because if it was irresponsible of the Bumblebee, you were screwed.

Well, probably, will be born a tecnorganic . So he will not outgrow. For 16 years you have already, perhaps not so dangerous pregnancy. However, you will undergo scans every three days. Ride a diet for you. But first we need to talk with your father. He must know this. Even if he be angry with you, I will not let him hurt you. "

Sari P.O.V.

"My God, my dad will kill me. I only have 16 years. It's the end. I set myself to cry. I'm desperate. He will say that I am irresponsible, reckless, stupid. And will disown me."

Normal P.O.V.

"Professor Sumdac was called the base . When he arrived, he went straight to med bay, where they were Sari and doc bot . Sari told that he was not feeling well and wanted to see him.

Sari told everything to his father. He was a little scared, since his daughter was only 16 . But he said it was an accident and there was no cure. He promised to give the future grandson of clothes, crib, stroller, utensils and everything else that the child needed. Ratchet explained everything about pregnancy for Sumdac and his daughter (yes doc bot had done extensive research on human pregnancy). But what else very surprised the scientist was to know about the baby's father. Sumdac always thought that Prowl was asexual. But at least he was a guy in charge and would take this child .

Sari was still two hours with his father. He told her about the things he did to her when he found it. And she should calm down, as a singleton scientist if he created a baby, because she could not.

The next day ...

"Cybertron to Ratchet, Cybertron to Ratchet answer." Touched the control computer.

"Ratchet listening. Can talk." Replied the doc bot.

"Ratchet, I am Optimus Prime. Old friend, bad news . The mission was delayed by three months. I'm sorry. A hug in Sari and off." Said the boss bot.

Ratch sighed: "When the bots again, Sari will be with a big belly. Prowl will be in shock.

At the time, Sari was not at home. She was buying the utensils, the crib, the stroller and the baby's closet . Clothes, she just buy a few little pieces. Will the baby is born totally autobot .

When she returned, Ratch gave him the bad news . She was sad . After all, she wanted Prowl to know just pregnancy. But do what .

She ran to her room and locked . Sari lay in bed and began to cry herself to sleep. Before falling asleep, she wished that Prowl was with her and that he could hear that thought. "

Endnotes to Chapter

Poor Sari . Only here will see your loved one to almost six months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two months after

Normal P.O.V.

"Two months have passed. Sari no longer felt the most sick . Her belly and breasts began to grow. But she still felt desires . Within a month, she might know the look of her baby. Ratch was pretty sure it was autobot . But it only would have almost certainly after birth. Sari hoped to be fully autobot. At least the child would have more chance of surviving if she died. A teen looking magazine's names for something to serve to her sparkling . But it is clear that she would hear the Prowl about it. If it were femme, be called Mariana. It's a beautiful name and means "lady of the gifts." If I were a boy might be called Ryou . It is a Japanese name, and reminds the Prowl's new holoform , who is a young Nipponese .

Meanwhile, Sari had redecorated her room to accommodate the baby. Ratchet repainted the environment . The cradle and cabinets had been installed . While accustomed to the new life, the girl felt really miss her ninjabot . She wanted to kiss him and say vows of love . But, still feared his reaction. She feared he would not accept the new situation and leave . Sari was painful inside. Ratch saw it . Professor Sumdac saw it . And they both tried to calm down there . Ratchet promised Sari the Prowl would be rescheduled if he refused to assume his duties as a father.

In Cybertron ...

After two months of heavy work, our team had a day off . The work of our heroes was to search for signs of remaining Decepticons . It lasted all day with few breaks . Our bots really needed rest .

Blurr, Bee and Bulk been drinking . Arcee went to the mall (yes, femmes also go shopping), Optimus was the hospital to visit the Ultra Magnus (he is still unconscious) and Prowl was meditating (for a change). "

Prowl P.O.V.

"I'm feeling strange . It's like I had one more part of my body. Will? Can not be. I protected . Is there a minimum bore? Is she pregnant? What if? My team does not know of our relationship. Maybe just Ratch should know.

How will they react . And Professor Sumdac? He will be furious. I'm afraid. I want my Sari. I need to see it . If not for that stupid Sentinel in weeks I would return to Earth . I'm going crazy. I want my baby! I've always been a loner mech. I never expected to have a companion . And much less sparklings. I need to see my girlfriend. I swear when I return, I'll make the connection with her , making my sparkmate. Oh, Sari, I want you! Hope you are well. "

Endnotes to Chapter

The thing is heating up. Prowl and Sari are feeling really miss each other and now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clearance bot

Normal P.O.V.

" In a bar of Cybertron ...

Two teenagers bots and a young adult bot amused.

"Come on sweetie, this is the life! How long I did not drink an energon as good quality. Oh, delightful!" Bumblebee laughed.

Blurr who was sitting in the lap of the Bee, said: "Who rules have gone to earth. Enjoy this moment, before returning to the hard work. But do not overdo it. Optimus will kill us if we come back drunk."

"Calm, Zippy, I'm not exaggerating in the drink. But in return I want a kiss. No complaints." Said Bee .

The young couple kissed intensely. It was amazing the way they were dating. Other couples did the same.

And there were the two to kiss each other without stopping.

Meanwhile, Bulkhaead was singing karaoke . The bot teen, and painter, was a great singer. Bulk loved romantic songs of the '80s . He sang because I was passionate for Jazz. But he did not know how to declare. So sang to express his anguish. Too bad he did not notice he was being watched. Jazz stalked Bulk and was happy to know the sensitivity of the mech teenager. The ninjabot also had a penchant for green bot. Perhaps because both like art . Or maybe, the sensibility of the Bulk played the Jazz and the joy of this touched the teenager. "

... ...

At the mall ..

Arcee P.O.V.

"Too bad I'm riding alone. I would love Ratchet were here with me . I so miss my companion spark . He is so awesome . Only regret is that he does not want sparklings. I love being a Mom . But I think soon we will have sparklings at the base. I have the impression that Prowl and Sari made interface. But I think it's just me, or maybe not. Something tells me these two are dating seriously. I notice the looks between them . For the closeness that they have. I I remember seeing a sneak Sari's room Prowl. Perhaps they already have intimacy. Even if this happened, Prowl is very responsible. Anyway, I want my doctor bot . I think I'll buy something for him now . And something for the Sari as well. "

At the central hospital of Cybertron ...

Optimus P.O.V.

"I enter the room of Ultra Magnus. I see him surrounded by machines . Totally unconscious. It is very hard to see that. I sit beside him . I say that many Decepticons still at large, such as Strika and her team, Slipstream, Blackaracnhia , Waspinator, Lockdown, Swindle. But what we would seek to capture them.

I say Sentinel is very annoying (hopefully the Ultra can hear it). Decepticon activity not visible for now. And I'm sorry to miss him.

I leave the hospital and return home with a wish: Wake up soon, Ultra Magnus. "

Prowl P.O.V.

"My play consists in visiting my old dojo in ninjabot neighborhood . It was good to get back to the tomb of my sensei . Oh, how I miss him! Cursed Lockdown. Not only disgraced this place, as you killed my master. For Yoketron sensei, I'm still gonna kill that bastard. I swear. After the visit, I return home, quieter, though still a little sad. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Sparkling and return

Prowl P.O.V.

"Another month passed. The mission continues. Still have not captured any Decepticon . At least I got my friend Jazz to doninja training with me. It's really tiring hunting Decepticons. But there is nothing worse than Sentinel Prime, enemy number 3 of nature. He does not stop offending Optimus and our team. Another day, almost smack in the Blurr went out with him. If it were not for me and Jazz the two containing , Blurr was arrested and Sentinel, admitted.

Fortunately, I am the least suffer the implications of that cocky. First, because I'm patient . And second, because my friend Jazz is the second in command and protects me. Oh, how I love the return of Ultra Magnus . Not that I die in love with him . But, at least Sentinel behave more.

Meanwhile, I am dying of longing for my lovely redhead . I want to see her, hug her, kiss her . There will be one that keeps us apart . By Primus! "

On Earth ...

Sari P.O.V.

"Well, Sari, after this scan we know the sex of your sparkling ." Said Ratchet .

I was anxious . Mech or femme did not matter. Just wanted it to be healthy.

After examination, the news: it's a femme! I'll have a femme. At least, she will inherit all my dolls. Prowl will be so happy with it . Ah, if he were here! I'm already 4 ½ months pregnant . When he comes back, I'll be 6 months old.

I'll be with a beautiful belly. If it arrives on time delivery, fine. But I want my ninja back . Turn my love! I want my love touching and kissing my belly. I want him to bring what I feel the desire to eat (evil side), I want him next to me saying I'm all yours and he's all mine. Prowlie, back to me. I love you! I hope it will allow our daughter is called Mariana. "

In Cybertron ...

Sentinel sent for the Optimus team to him presence.

" Team Prime , I'll shorten the mission. You will return to Earth today. Jazz and I will together. We will seek enemies in this world of mud that you call Earth. Please organic away from me. Especially that disgusting girl . "said Sentinel Prime.

"But , Sentinel Magnus , she is not dangerous . She is also one of ours!" Optimus challenged.

"Optimus, you big jerk , I just accept this as normal girl, when she no longer has any trace of filth from the body. If you do not shut up, I'll hold you in contempt of Magnus."

Optimus was sad but had to swallow the silence. He expects Sentinel not treat Sari with disrespect.

Prowl, who also heard the discussion, thinks the same. And swore that settles a shurikken in Sentinel plague, if it touches a finger in Sari.

Hardly knew what awaited them. "

Endnotes to Chapter

Prowl will come back. How will he react to seeing Sari 5 months pregnant? A lot of emotion in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Arrival, shock and paternity

Normal P.O.V.

Three weeks have passed . Ratchet and Sari were aware of the back of the newcomers . For Sari, would be the most important day of her life . She would face the Prowl in the face. It also would have to explain to the rest of the team. The teenager thought all possible scenarios and discussed with the doctor bot about this . He tried to calm her, but deep down he was afraid of some things .

On arrival ...

"Hello, folks, we're back!" Cried a cheerful Bee.

Ratchet received the newcomers . In addition to his team, arrived Jazz and Sentinel (crosses!). This shook Ratchet . Imagine when Magnus knew an autobot became pregnant a semi-organic creature .

Optimus said: "The mission ended early . Sentinel Magnus and Jazz will be with us awhile . I wonder what happened in our absence."

"Well, gentlemen and lady, things are quiet around here . But something happened to Sari. Not serious, it will overcome. In fact, Sari, come here, come see the bots!" Shouted Ratch. "

Sari P.O.V.

"It's the moment of truth! To make matters worse, I heard the voice of the Sentinel . Now I'm screwed! On top face Prowl and the rest of the team still has autobot very xenophobic to me miserable.

I entered the room . I see all my friends, Sentinel Prague, Jazz and my love. The latter does not seem very anxious to see me .

When they saw my belly was a shock.

"Sari what happened to you? Why is your belly so big? "Asked an astonished Bee.

"Bee, I'm pregnant . I'll have a femme in four months . At least I'm over the phase of nausea and drowsiness . But, I still have an urge to eat sweets . Ah, the father of this child is the Prowl. "

Prowl looked startled when he heard that . I thought he would faint.

Sentinel started yelling : " This is not enough to be an aberration autobot, will still generate an even bigger freak? "

"Hey, loud there! First, Sari is not an aberration . Second, probably herfemme will be fully autobot . And third, your child is apparently normal! 'Cried Ratchet.

The doctor continued bot: "Prowl, are you okay? You look silly. It is, I know it's a bomb that you just heard . Do not worry, please."

My love shook his head positively.

"I think I better leave Prowl and Sari get along. You two can leave. "Optimus said.

So me and my ninjabot went to my room.

He said: "I missed you, my little pretty. I do not believe you're pregnant . I found it fascinating. I regret that it happened by now. Forgive me, I love you. I'm sorry have been away from you. I would have followed from the beginning. "

"Honey, it's okay. The condom broke and I did not realize. My father accepted well. Ratchet has taken good care of me. I've bought all our femme will need. Already redid the decor of my room. Only have to choose a name . Of course, you care for me. Sleep with me tonight, please. " I asked.

"Okay, I'll be with you tonight. We have to redesign our life hereafter. But everything will be OK. I'll be always by your side. My love, I love you!"

He picked me up, kissed me on the face and belly. We were together tonight . Oh, how nice to be on the wings of love. Now, I feel more safe and secure with my partner around.

I asked: "Prowl, when I said I was pregnant, you began to feel ill. I saw it. Are you nervous?"

"I confess I'm nervous so far. Known during the trip, I could feel something was wrong with you. So, I was so shocked. But I'm still a little scared. I promise I'll never get away from both you. "he said.

Even locked in my room, I could hear the infamies of the Sentinel . He said he would not allow another aberration organic in Cybertron. And that Prowl was burnt circuits . Anyway, it was infamy behind infamy . Poor Optimus! He does not deserve it . I think no one autobot deserves Magnus so full of prejudices . Primus, save us from the Sentinel Prague. "

Endnotes to Chapter

Does Sentinel will demonize Optimus, Prowl and Sari? And ninja-bot? How will he react to fatherhood? Do not miss the next chapter. Enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: initiating contact paternal

Sari P.O.V.

"Well, I asked my love to spend the night . He activated his holoform . This operation was to reduce the size of the body until it reaches the height of a human being and then activate the human appearance.

My love was a japanese 1.80, dark, long haired, lank, black and silky, blue eyes, body ski.

Prowl laid beside me. Suddenly, I felt that my femme was kicking my belly. I asked my partner to touch my belly to be able to feel the baby. He laughed when doing so. Then he put his ear to my belly, because wanted to hear the child . He said: "Calm down, little girl, daddy's here . Stay, quiet." The baby calmed down and stopped kicking me.

So I said, "Honey, what will be the baby's name? What do you suggest?"

"I really do not know. You can choose from." He said.

"I would like to call our daughter Mariana. Means 'Lady of the gifts' in Hebrew." I said.

"I loved the idea. So, my little femme will be called Mariana. I hope it is so beautiful, healthy and active as the mother." he said.

"And I hope she is as smart and sexy as the father." I completed .

He laughed about it .

Oh, how wonderful to be with him. I can not wait to get delivery. It will be very beautiful. Now there is nothing to fear. My love is with me and protect me. Let's be great parents.

"Ah, Prowl I have a problem. I feel cravings for sweets. This is normal for pregnant women . Please do not be alarmed . Just take a little sweet for me, when I felt like. I said.

"You could not feel desire for something more healthy?" He muttered.

I laughed about it.

"I want my daughter to be born healthy. Heard, right? As Miss, tomorrow we'll do some breathing exercises together. Your belly is already huge." He said.

"Okay Dad-owl, or should I say, Daddy-lone-wolf?" I teased.

"Woman, do not tease me, because I lose control. And if you lose, you already know what happens. And I do not want to hurt our daughter. Let us sleep now. Good night, love."

Weeks later ...

Prowl P.O.V.

"Breathe deep, exhale. Breathe deep, exhale. Inhale deeply and exhale." I ordered to my partner.

We did this many times . She is feeling better. I've done she to follow the diet strictly. The problem is when she has desires. I'm crazy. I have to meditate more than normal to resist it.

Optimus has demanded less of me . He wants me to pay more to Sari at least until my daughter was six months old . I have gone out with my girlfriend . I'm already getting used to the idea of being married and being a father. I think my days of lone-wolf finally ended. A funny thing is that look me and Sari get from people when we pass on the street . Some are amazed how so young couple to have children (my holoform looks 22 years old and Sari has 16 ).

The day after my return, Professor Sumdac talked to me. He asked me what my intentions are in relation to Sari and the baby. I said I would take the child and that he intended to marry Sari, after she became fully autobot . He was happy to know the seriousness of my intentions . And I felt honored to have me as a genre. I also feel honored to have him as a father-in-law .

Yeah, that's all part of the new life. Onward! "

Endnotes to Chapter

Beautiful, is not it? I think Prowl will be a great dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sentinel does not like love

Bulkhead P.O.V.

"Rolled rumors that the Decepticon Slipstream would have joined the team Strika . And maybe they were hidden in the earth or the moon . We were looking for each sign behind them. The only novelty at the time was the capture of Blackaracnhia . Along with it were found the remains of Waspinator. It was a picture pained to see. It smelled very bad. Only ash remains in the body. As the spider, she offered no resistance. She will be sent to Cybertron . I, Jazz, Bumblebee and Blurr to take you there.

She will have withdrawn her organic part . And from what I know should she be sentenced to life imprisonment . Orders Sentinel Magnus . Optimus was saddened by this, because he has feelings for her. But legally it is forbidden to relate to a Decepticon an autobot . Unless, he switches sides.

When I returned to Cybertron, I was tired . All I wanted was to stretch out in the recreation room and sing a little . Sing makes me feel good. Besides relaxing, it helps to express what my spark is feeling . Currently, she is beating the Jazz .

Oh, how wonderful to be with this mech. He is thoughtful, gentle, lively. Everything one cybertronian might want . You do not know how wonderful traveling beside him without Sentinel plague around. I wanted to declare, but I'm afraid. And if he does not like? And if you like, but can not? He is a busy bot, is the second in command on Cybertron. Oh, baby! I wanna love you .

At the moment , we're all in the living room. Most bots are talking , Sari and Bee are playing Halo, and I'm at karaoke. Now, I'm singing "All the Man That I Need" Whitney Houston's wonderful. I sing all my spark. My voice is beautiful. I see that my love is looking for me. He says: "Bulkhead even has a talent for an artist." I'm upset, but continued to sing . I think Jazz realized that, for he smiled at me. Until the plague Sentinel opens his mouth to speak: "Who knew that a mere pawn of work has artistic talent and a bit of culture?" I wanted to kick his face component. Everyone looked at him. So, Sari said, "Do not despise the poor workers. Sometimes gems come from there. Many artists, athletes and even scientists are children of poverty, but they followed the right path and stood out."

Needless to say what was the face of the plague. I loved the response of Sari. I think not only me but everyone. But it is clear that the class was going to hide it.

"Sentinel, you can be the Magnus, but it gives no right to hurt your subordinates. I suggest you apologize to the Bulkhead, if not I'll report it to the council for abuse of power." Said Optimus. But before he apologized, I fled to my room. It was a lot of pain for a single spark . Only when you leave, I don't noticed that a certain ninjabot followed me.

I'm sitting in my cradle to recharge. Lubricant is leaking from my optics . All of a sudden knock on the door. I said I did not want to see anyone. So, I hear the voice of my love. I let him go. He sees my sorry state .

He tells me to ignore the Sentinel. That this is a mech bitter because you did not find love . I may have been a just a pawn . But I proved my worth as a warrior and builder. I am a person cute and sweet, despite being a little flustered. I sing beautifully.

I say, "Thank you, Jazz. I do not know how to thank you for your words of comfort. You are what you humans call angel. What Primus bless you . And he never let that stop you if what you are."

He thanked smiling as always. I think I will not resist. Now is the time.

"Jazz, you may get upset with me, but I have something to tell you . Jazzie, from the depths of my spark I love you. I love you, I want you. Stay with me." I said crying.

He was surprised and dropped a tear. Then he pulled one of his fingers in my mouth and said: "I love you too, my naughty boy. Baby, promise that this will be a secret only ours? Please!"

I nodded. Then he kissed me. He was born of love and tenderness.

We wish good night mutually. Then he withdrew. I will recharge very happy.

Fact! But a secret is ours alone.

I love my ninjabot. "

Endnotes to Chapter

A new love. But it's a secret. Even when Jazz and Bulk?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mariana lurking and epilogue

Normal .

"It's been three months after the return of the autobots . No sign of Strika and her team, Lockdown or Swindle . Blackaracnhia was sentenced to life imprisonment for treason . What made the Optimus very sad. He still liked it . But do that . He would be arrested if he tried to rescue he r. Sentinel and Jazz returned to Cybertron. Bulkhead was sad because was going to stay long without seeing his boyfriend. Almost all agreed that relationship. Only the Sentinel that made light of it . The reason: the modest origins of the Bulkhead . But, you could circumvent this implication.

As for Sari ... As well. Her belly is huge. She should give birth in weeks. Ratchet recommended rest. Every day, she has been doing breathing exercises with Prowl.

As for ninjabot, he has studied a lot about fatherhood. Ratchet and Arcee are taught to the young couple on caring for babies . Prowl is very happy. He did not wait to know the daddy doll . Sari is eager to get your baby on her lap.

A few weeks later ... "

Sari P.O.V.

I just had lunch . I'll take a nap. My love will follow me. He takes me in his arms and put me in bed. It reduces its size, but without activating holoform and lay beside me. I let him fondle and kiss my belly. We were very close together. I turn in sleep. Suddenly, I wake up with water dripping down my legs. I start to feel cramping. Primus, it hurts. Pain, alas! Pain, alas!

Woe, woe, woe! I begin to cry.

My baby wakes up frightened, "Honey, what happened?"

"Prowl, I think the baby will be born . I'm already feeling the contractions."

He picked me up and took me to the med bay. And I desperately screaming . This alarmed the other bots . Prowl said Optimus to call my father, because the baby was going to be born.

Ratchet and Arcee were already in the med bay . When she saw me crying so they activated their holoforms and prepare a stretcher and all that the baby was going to need. I was placed on top of this. Ratchet examined me and said: "Honey, you're in labor. Gonna hurt a little. But it will pass . Put your hands on the bars of the stretcher and push."

I'm trying hard, but it hurts too much. Primus, help me please. My love held in my hand and told me to calm down, because I was going to get . I cried, I screamed, but I knew the baby had to leave. I did all the strength i could. Prowl held tight in my hand. He asked me not to give up. While Arcee and Ratch only awaited the departure of the child .

30 minutes later ...

"Whoopee, was born!" Arcee said. "Oh, Primus! She is beautiful. Prowl, it is your face." Continued the femme.

Arcee put the baby on my chest . She is crying . My good Primus, she looks like a femme version of Prowl . While her painting is not fully equal to the father. Minutes later, Ratchet took the child to examine it .

After the exams, good news, the child is healthy and fully autobot . Now, I want to see Prague Sentinel scolding my daughter aberration. My partner is in tears. I never thought I could cry Prowl. Arcee wrapped Mariana in a blanket and handed her to my partner. While this femmebot and the doctor cleared me.

I was smeared with blood and amniotic debris bag.

The noise, I know my father arrived. Ratchet told him to go. When he saw his granddaughter, he almost fainted.

Now, I'll feed my femme with a bottle of low-grade energon.

Oh! She is so pretty!

Ratchet, Arcee and Dad left us alone a bit. Good! They were told by other bots (Bulk, Bee, Blurr and Optimus). "

Prowl P.O.V.

"Primus, I am overcome with emotion. My daughter is beautiful. My beautiful doll was finally born. It's so cute!

But, I can be a father, but Sari is still a single mother. I have to resolve this pending. It had been agreed that six months after delivery, the spark of Sari would be transferred to a body totally autobot . When this happens, I'll marry her. I never want to move away from my daughter and my femme . Mariana will just be a bot adults within 30 years. I promise that I'll teach her su-Circuit. And also to help my Sari finishing her training cyberninja. For Primus, we will be very happy! "

After 6 months ...

"I'm in a waiting room in the Central hospital of Cybertron . My partner is being operated.

Her Spark will be transferred to her new body. Now, it is totally femme. So young, only 17 years. Mariana is on my lap. Has been so much fun being a father. My daughter is quiet. She speaks Mom. Yesterday, she told Dad first. I'm happy. Currently, she is sleeping. Hours we have been here. Suddenly, Red Alert came into the room. She said: "The surgery was a success. Your companion is doing well. She'll be here three days under observation. Then you can go home. Come on, you can see it now. She still sleeps. "

I followed Red Alert into the bedroom of Sari. When I got my jaw dropped. There was a 3.3 m femme. It resembles the old cybertronian form of Sari. Primus, she's beautiful. Pretty even.

I'll sit beside her and hope that chord. But I'm sure three things now: I love Sari, I love my daughter and I'm getting married next week. I'll be very happy. What Primus hear me! Amen! "

End!

Final Notes : Well, folks this is the end. I've done next. Well, for you who followed, is following or will follow, good reading and thank you! Accompany Series Mariana, to know what comes next.


End file.
